


Sonya

by kikibug13



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Invisibility, Siege of Leningrad, Unrequited Love, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/pseuds/kikibug13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Jack Frost fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonya

**Author's Note:**

> He was eighteen, and he's been eighteen for three hundred years. It has to have happened at least once, right?

Her name was Sonya. 

The first time he saw her, well, no, the first time he noticed her, she was just turned fifteen. Her face was drawn and pale - she was starving, he'd seen that look before and knew what it meant. It was less frequent, in the last half-century or so, but this place was at war, well, under siege. There was nothing Jack could do but watch, and maybe give a little bit of the beauty he _could_ make visible, but it was nowhere near enough help, and this girl was showing it. But she was singing quietly, to the backdrop of distant gunfire, and using the warmth of her fingers to melt-draw into the frost he'd painted over her window. 

She was beautiful. And warm, a glow that he could almost _see_ around her through the frosted glass. And she was not afraid of the cold. 

Jack checked on her off and on for days, after that. There wasn't much heat for her and her family, so he ended up not warming the city (he couldn't do _that_ ) but, rather, drawing some of the cold down on the soldiers that were causing her so much trouble. She smiled more at the milder temperatures. 

Her window was always painted in frost flowers, anyway.

 

He returned to Leningrad the next year.

She never saw him, of course. Nobody ever did. But she was so, so beautiful. 

 

Once the siege was over and the aftermath settled, she started putting some of her weight back, and her face... her face was as round and fair and serene as the full moon, and the bright blue eyes that had looked up - straight at him, it had seemed - that first morning, they _shone_ over her rosy cheeks. 

He watched her stop being a child even a little (though she never stopped playing, nor singing). Watched her marry a much older man, with mustache and receding hair and a love for too-hot rooms and sitting by the stove, and when her husband made her laugh, something twisted inside Jack. Jealousy, he was sure. Which was stupid. He couldn't help it. Her laugh was beautiful, too.

She had two sons, twins. Hearing her sing them to sleep was the sweetest thing Jack could remember, sweeter even than children's laughter. 

 

She started fading shortly before she turned forty-one, and all Jack Frost could do was _make cold_ , and she was sick and coughing blood, and he was no help at all. At all. Jack Frost was, once again, no good, not even to the person he wanted to help the most in the world.

He stayed near her well into April, when she just could not hold on, anymore. Her sons cried, and Jack cried with them, and then he called the strongest wind he could. His friend answered his mood and bore him through distances and lands and sees, blindly. And when Jack grew tired of that, he stopped and drew in the greatest storm that he could remember, for the one person he wanted - he wanted to _more_ than remember her. He'd wanted to touch her, and hold her, and kiss her eyelashes to make those blue eyes sparkle in wonder, and now he never, ever was going to be able to (it was never possible, anyway). What use was he? What use was anything he could even do?

He didn't even _care_ it was Easter until Bunnymund tried to take him down. Laughing at Bunnymund, even though there was death in that laughter, was easier than thinking about her. 

He tried not to.

It was one of the hardest thing he had ever attempted.

 

But then two sisters on a battered sleigh tried to conquer one of the drifts he'd made, and tumbled in the snow. Just for a moment, the pain around Jack's heart eased. 

Winter would go on. So would Jack Frost. And, so long as he did, so would Sonya. That, he promised himself.

And her.


End file.
